The present invention relates to a gas mask attachment and more particularly to a retrofitting gas mask voice amplifier unit.
Presently, in the event that chemical or bio-chemical weapons are used during military combat operations, troops in the region must immediately put on gas masks. The gas masks are sealed from the external environment so that the wearer does not inhale the contaminated air. In order for soldiers to communicate with other soldiers, a mechanical emitter (also referred to as a diaphragm) is provided on the gas mask. The diaphragm is sealed from the outside and vibrates according to the voice sounds of the wearer. The vibrations are translated into sound in the air outside of the gas mask.
However, the voice diaphragm has many deficiencies. Voice diaphragms greatly attenuate and distort voice information resulting in poor voice intelligibility and amplitude; the voice sound heard by other persons is garbled. In addition, the voice diaphragm increases fatigue on the part of the wearer attempting to compensate for the diaphragms limitations.